Jez and Morgead drabbles
by Jynxiii
Summary: A series of drabbles about Jez and Morgead. New chapter, Living.
1. Empty

**I don't own Night World. I just thought it would be quite fun to write a drabble or two hundred (Okay, maybe I'll start with 25). JezxMorgead, just before she leaves. If any of you lot can think of any prompts, then go ahead and give 'em to me ;) Can't promise that I'll use them, but I'll do my best!**

**Prompt #6 - Empty**

Empty. Why do I feel so empty? How difficult can it be, to get away from people who will surely kill me as soon as they found out what I am? How difficult can it be to get away from someone I hate?

Hate. It's a strong word, and I'm not sure whether it completely applies to Morgead and I. Okay... sift through what I'm feeling. Hate? Maybe not. But not much love is lost between us. Perhaps that helps.

I walk in circles around my room and come to a halt at the window. If I lean out slightly and focus my eyes, I can just about see the corner of Morgead's street. And for the first time in a long time, it doesn't call me. I know now, I'm no longer a child. I can't want to know him any more. I can't worry about him. He hasn't been worried about me since we were children; I have enough bruises and scars from his fighting sticks to know that. How difficult can it be to forget about someone who doesn't care about me, whom I don't care about? Shouldn't be this hard. _Shouldn't._

I start repeating it to myself, like a mantra. And when I turn away from the window, my mind doesn't beg for one last look.

_Shouldn't be this hard._


	2. Emerald

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #7 – Emerald**

"Happy birthday, Jez," Ricky said. The gap in his teeth was prominent, and I couldn't help smiling at his excessively excited expression. No matter what happened, Ricky seemed to make life just a little bit better with his easy character and unending happiness with the world. He handed me a small present, haphazardly wrapped in green wrapping paper.

Emerald green.

I felt a lump form in my throat as I brushed my fingers over the smooth, cool paper. I couldn't remember the last time I had a birthday without _him_, and strangely, it hurts.

And at that, I'm furious with myself. I had been here four months, and hardly thought of him. Why was it that it suddenly hit me now?

Do I miss him? I shouldn't, really, but maybe my human side was betraying me. Having someone to count on was nice, suited me.

Wonder what he's doing right now.


	3. Photo Album

**A shot from just before she met Morgead. She's probably about 5?**

**Prompt #9 – Photo album**

"This was their wedding day..."

Uncle Bracken turned the page of the photo album slowly, and glanced at the little girl, watching with wide blue eyes the pictures of the parents she couldn't remember.

"Did they love each other?" she said.

Bracken took a deep breath. "Yes. They really did. More than anyone I've ever met." He looked at her again. She looked so much like her mother. Apart from the eyes, which were completely her father, but the skin tone, the hair, you could even tell that the features, once she grew up, would be the same.

"She's beautiful," the little girl said with a smile. "Do you think I'll find someone?"

"To love?"

She nodded.

"Definitely. You're going to find someone just perfect."

Someone who would accept her for what she is, he thought. That was all he would ask for her.


	4. Crime

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #12 – Crime**

"Morgead?"

He turned to face her, and frowned at her wondering expression. Jez moved closer to him and stroked along the length of the most _gorgeous_ fighting stick she'd ever seen.

"What?" he said, shifting away. Her expression unnerved him just a little bit.

"Where did you get it?"

He looked down at the stick then back at her. "Martial arts shop downtown."

"But you don't have any money."

His eyes were wide as he stared at her. "Um..."

She caught on. "Oh!" Crossing her arms, she watched him thoughtfully. "Can you get me one?"

"You want a stick, you steal it yourself."


	5. Stick

**For Princess Redfern. Thanks for the ideas. Have a Morgead shaped cupcake!**

**Prompt #13 – Stick**

"En guarde, Morgy."

She was standing straight, holding her newly-stolen stick with a very pleased look on her face. It wasn't a particularly good one, made from horse chestnut wood, but plenty good enough for what she wanted to do, which was hit him over the head.

"You need to know how to use it Jez," Morgead said, swinging his own stick in a circle, listening to the _whoosing_ sound it made with contentment. It was really a fantastic sound.

"Do _you_ know how to?" she said petulantly, copying him before striking his stick with her own.

He pushed the stick down. "Well... no," he said, meeting her eyes ruefully.

A wide grin spread across her face. "Shall we steal some martial arts films to find out what Jackie Chan does?"

He grinned back. "Sure. We'll need to find a TV too."


	6. Last Kiss

**I'm not so sure if this one makes sense... Also for Princess Redfern. Changed it just an itty bitty bit. **

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #10 – Last Kiss**

The first and last were always the ones that stuck in my mind, more than the rest. The first, a quick brush on her cheek in thanks. She had, as always, made me feel better. There was the spark, a quick feeling of connection between us, but at only six and seven years old, we though it was nothing more than our friendship.

There were many between the first and last. Our wedding, the birth of our child, countless times _just because_.

And now.

The last.

After a lifetime together, all I ever wanted, and more than I ever deserved. The same love in our eyes that had been there for a good sixty years. I held her as she drifted away from me.

Hopefully, that last kiss would be enough for the rest of my own life.


	7. Tree

**I don't own Night World. Jez is 10 in this, and let's make Morgy 10 too. Therefore just before his birthday.**

**Prompt #3 – Tree**

Jez had found out what her favourite thing to do was.

It wasn't anything like any other ten year old girl would enjoy. She wasn't exactly a tomboy, but she was far from girly.

She laughed out loud when her hair got into her eyes and she almost toppled off the branch. It was even more fun when she couldn't see where she was going!

"You're going to lose your head if you keep on doing that."

Morgead was being so _boring_ today. He was just _sitting_ on a branch. Instead of taking advantage of this beautiful place, he was _sitting_. What kind of ten year old _sits _for longer than five minutes,for goodness sake?

She held onto the trunk and spun around to try to find his familiar form. He was about twenty metres away, on a particularly large tree.

Oh, he was about to see something magnificent.

She ran along the branch before jumping onto another and using it as a spring board. Pushing off strongly, she did a splendid somersault in mid-air and landed quite gracefully just in front of him. She sat down on the wide branch and grinned at him. "You were saying?"


	8. Change

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #19 – Change**

Morgead was rudely awakened by a fist on the door.

Of course, it was Jez, and she didn't bother waiting for him to get up and answer the damn thing. Instead she threw it open and stalked in; arms folded, and went straight for the cupboards.

"What the... Jez, what on _earth_ are you doing?"

She turned and smiled at him brightly. "Morgead, I've had an epiphany. Everything has changed for me."

"What...? Jez, aren't you meant to be in school?"

She bent down and sifted through the wooden weapons which were in the cupboard under the sink. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself.

"But... what are you looking for?"

"Nothing," she said irritably, slamming the cupboard door and moving onto the next one.

"Jez–"

"Oh, fine. I need some change."

"What... like _money_ change?"

"Yes." She turned to him again.

"Jez, you have an _uncle_. Go to him!"

She bit her lip. "Okay, he doesn't know I skip school half the time. And for some strange reason he thinks I need education. Something about not being able to rely on my vampire powers for..." she trailed off and her eyes fixed on his bed. "Aha! There it is!" she declared smugly, and dived to the floor to get out the jar filled with bank notes and spare change that he kept underneath it.

"What the... Jez, how did you know about that?"

"You really think you could keep something from me? I've been taking from this stash for years."

"Jez, that's stealing!"

"We were stealing when we were seven years old!"

"This is different, it's _me_!"

She hugged the jar to her chest and looked down guiltily. "Okay... maybe your right. Maybe." She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "Want some ice cream? I was just going to get some."


	9. Fight

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #16 – Fight**

We'd certainly gotten a lot better at fighting since our first real battle. I just about managed to block a move that probably would have broken one of my ribs and retaliated with a swift blow to his neck. He stepped out of my range and jabbed at my ribs again. It didn't hit me, but caught my t-shirt and tore a hole in it. My _favourite_ 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt.

"You bastard," I hissed.

He grinned slightly. "Don't worry, Jezebel. I'll buy you another one."

Right. He was _so_ asking for it.

I darted back, still glaring at him, and he relaxed, lowering the fighting stick.

And he just plain didn't see it coming when I slit my palm with my own fighting stick and threw some of the Blue Fire at him.

It wasn't really that powerful, but it did throw him back into the wall and he made an 'oof' sound. I walked up to him and smiled pleasantly. "Problem, Morgy?"

"No," he muttered. He got up and grabbed my hands before I could zap him again and pressed his lips to mine quickly. "And, seeing as I'm buying you another t-shirt, can I just rip this one off?"


	10. Dream

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #40 – Dream**

This meadow was now my favourite place.

And it all had to do with Morgead, who was right now pressing me against a tree and kissing me, almost violently. I couldn't even feel the branches that were digging into my back as I fought to pull him closer. My hands drifted down his chest to the strong, tensed muscles of his abdomen as he started kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes blissfully–

And opened them to my dark room, gasping with the intensity of the dream.

Okay. I _seriously_ needed to stop having these dreams about Morgead.

**Aha. Couldn't resist. This is before Huntress. Heehee. I had fun there.**


	11. Romantic

**I don't own Night World. Whilst I wrote this I was listening to 'Tonight' by Empire Nation, and it actually helped, though it doesn't technically fit. They're a relatively new English band that are mostly just doing gigs, (which they are **_**totally**_** awesome at, by the way) but I definitely recommend listening to their album 'Airtight', which is on Spotify and Youtube. 'Tonight' especially. **

**Prompt #33 – Romantic**

I didn't know what to expect as I entered the driveway. Morgead had called me a few minutes earlier, telling me to come home immediately. I wondered whether he'd found out that his motorbike was kind of... well... had seen better days. I was _planning_ on getting a new brake line, but he didn't really ride his old one so much since he got the beauty, the 1937 BMW R7 reconstruction. I had never been so jealous of anyone in my life. Sure he let me ride it, but I _wanted_ it.

I hurried to the front door and fumbled with the key to open it. When it was finally open, I glanced in, checking that I had the wooden knife in my boot that Rashel had given me.

The house was quite dark, except for a yellowy flickering from the dining room. "Oh, please say he didn't set the house on fire," I muttered to myself. I edged closer and kicked open the door softly.

And my eyes widened as I saw that Morgead was lighting some candles which were on the table. And on the table was what looked like a magnificent feast.

"Hey, Jez," he said.

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "So what's all this for?"

He shot me a 'look' over his shoulder and sighed. "We first met each other exactly 15 years ago. I guess you didn't remember?"

"Um... no. Sorry. But this looks... amazing." I looked at him questionably. "I didn't know you were so romantic."

He grinned at me bashfully. "I'm not really. Maggie helped me with the set-up and the cooking." He kissed me, probably meaning it to be quick, but as normal, it got _slightly_ out of control, and ended up with him pressing me against the wall.

When his lips left mine and he started kissing my neck, I pushed him away, though everything in me was telling me to continue.

"We can't leave the food, Morgy," I said.

"Damn the food," he said stubbornly.

I laughed at him, which he didn't seem all that happy about.


	12. Clover

**Hey, you guys know there's a review button down there? Well, I kinda need reviews for ideas, to know where I'm going wrong, exactly how to make it that much better... You get the idea, right?**

**I don't own Night World. 11 and 12.**

**Ages, I mean.**

**Prompt #34 – Clover**

Jez had found, about two years ago, a wonderfully small field, which was completely out of the way of anything else. She'd discovered that if she stayed there, it was as if there was no-one else in the entire state.

And because it was important to her, she felt it might be necessary to show Morgead. He'd been down for a while – though she didn't know why – and this could be just the thing that would make him happier.

He smirked slightly as she pushed the ferns out of the way to reveal the field.

"This is where you disappear off to when I can't find you?" he said.

She moved to her favourite part, which was just under a tree. Instead of grass, there was soft, springy clover. "Yeah. To get away from you."

"So why did you show me it?"

"Don't you like it?" she kept her voice calm. Here she was, trying to _help_ him, and he was mocking her.

"Yes, I do," he reassured her. He sat in front of her. "So no-one else comes here?"

"That I know of. I've never seen anyone else."

"Hey, look!" His sudden shout startled her, as well as a flock of birds which took to the sky.

"What?" she said, scowling at him. She widened her eyes when she saw how excited he looked.

"Four leaf clover!" he said, almost reverently. He gently picked it from the ground, a wide grin on his face. "Here you go." He handed it to her. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're such a sap." But she accepted the clover from him.


	13. Fire

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #22 – Fire**

It was everywhere. It consumed everything.

There was nothing that the little girl could do as it slowly ate at the floor, the walls, the pictures her mother had put up. She pressed up against the sink and looked out.

There was a large crowd, shielding their eyes against the sun and looking up. A collective gasp as they saw the child looking out.

There was no chance. She knew that. Nothing that could save her, nothing that could protect her. Superman didn't exist. Batman was nothing more than a figment of someone's imagination.

She held onto the leaves of a bunch of parsley, the only thing that seemed natural in this hell, and could do nothing but watch as the young men fought to get near her, to smother the flame. Everything they did made it angrier, and the roar built until it was the only thing she could hear, the red the only thing she could see, the acrid taste in the back of her throat the only thing she could taste.

The _last_ thing.

The monster roared in excitement, and surged towards the girl. She took a last deep breath, bringing her face close to the open window for a last taste of fresh air and closing her eyes.

Nothing seemed to happen for a while, and the girl opened her eyes questioningly.

The red was still all around her, eating away at the wasteland that had once been her home, but there was something protecting her. A bright blue, pulsing bulb that shielded her from the flames. She felt a sudden burst of coolness after the heat of the fire, and heard her breathing and her heart. The blue pulsed around her, almost readying itself, like a stallion in a battle, before it burst outwards, leaving only the smoke billowing out, like a tornado. The air was clean again.

Perhaps there was a Superman, Iona thought as she collected a melted bucket from the windowsill and placed it on a sooty countertop.


	14. Hesitate

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #53 – Hesitate**

"Are you sure about this?"

Jez stayed quiet, gauging his reaction. Not _exactly_ what she'd hoped. When she'd planned how she would tell him exactly what she wanted to do, she'd hoped that he would have just... _grabbed_ her. He _knew_ that she'd been thinking about it for a while.

"What... you don't want to?"

The words sounded pathetic, and Jez mentally scolded herself for not being able to control her mouth. At times like this, she was... like any other human girl. And apparently quite insecure.

She frowned to herself and picked up a pillow, playing with the intricate embroidery. The trouble was... she had no idea how to be seductive. To humans, it was easy. She'd used it all the time to lure prey, but with Morgead? It meant so much _more_, that it scared her. It scared her that someone had so much of a hold over her. Even someone she trusted as much as she did Morgead.

"Of course I _want_ to, but we're still teenagers."

She shrugged. "Fine. I don't mind." She was quite pleased with how she sounded. Nonchalant. Indifferent.

He sat down next to her, and as she automatically looked up their eyes caught, and held. Jez felt blood pooling into her cheeks, and the way he was looking at her made her feel too warm and... shaky, even.

"Jez..."

She shook her head and pulled him down to kiss him.


	15. Date

**I don't own Night World. Thought I'd try all dialogue, and in case it isn't completely clear, it's just Bracken and Jez the whole way through.**

**Prompt #55 – Date**

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't hear me the first or second time? This is the last time I'm repeating it, Uncle Bracken. I'm hunting alone with Morgead tonight."

"Is it like a date?"

"Are you kidding? This is _Morgead_."

"Exactly."

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

"It's _Morgead_."

"You just repeated what I said."

"No I didn't, Jez."

"Uncle Bracken! Come on, we've hunted loads of times alone before."

"Not since you started the gang. And that was... what, when you were 11? Things have probably changed since then."

"What things? Oh, forget it. I need to go."

"Good luck on your date."

"It's not a _date_!"


	16. Wish

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #39 – Wish**

The stars were always a particularly special thing to behold for Jez. The fact that, though they seemed like nothing more than tiny fireflies, flickering and shining, they were actually massive balls of gas, further and bigger than she could imagine, part of other worlds, other _galaxies_.

It almost made her head hurt.

She lay back against the springy clover patch and listened to the leaves and grass ruffling as the wind blew through it.

And then there were quiet footsteps, coming closer. Jez frowned and squinted into the darkness – even vampire eyes had their limits, and there was no moon in the sky – to see Morgead walk up to her.

"You mind if I join you?"

"No." She turned back to the sky.

He surprised her by laying less than a metre from Jez.

"Do you believe in the whole shooting star thing?"

She raised her eyebrows. " 'The whole shooting star thing?' " she repeated.

"You know; wishing upon a star."

She smirked. "No, Morgead. I don't."

"Oh."

They lay in silence for a moment.

"What would you wish for?" she finally asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh... I don't know. I don't think anything will get better for me."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

He looked at her, frowning slightly, seeming to be thinking deeply about the question. "Good way," he finally breathed. One side of his mouth quirked up. "Come on, Jezebel. Make a wish."

And she let him get away with it. Just this once.


	17. Lie

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday; had to revise for an English exam (AKA, rereading of Mice and Men and DNA over and over. It was pretty good). And I used up one of my RE revision breaks to update today, instead of watching another ten minutes of Sense and Sensibility. And when you're in my mind and find out how I think Colonel Brandon is the cutest thing since puppies were invented, you find out that is quite a compliment... **

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #59 – Lie**

Being a good liar was a necessary skill for someone in Morgead's position.

He had to lie whenever he felt like everything was crashing down on him quickly, when he felt so _jealous_ of the humans they hunted, for having what he'd always dreamed of. He had no choice but to lie to himself whenever he remembered Jez. Of course she hadn't been _that_ beautiful, _that_ perfect for him, _that _much of a brilliant friend.

A brilliant friend wouldn't have left, would they? Of course not. And he must have exaggerated in his mind how luminescent her skin was in the dark, her bright red hair, the colour of which he'd seen nowhere else, the way her eyes turned to a perfect blue when she was happy, and silver with just a hint of blue when she was angry. Almost like the colour of the moon. And the beauty of the moon in the sky was enough, let alone the moon right next to you.

_No_. She hadn't been like that. She was imperfect. She'd been volatile, stubborn, hotheaded.

_Not_ perfect for him.


	18. Choice

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #52 – Choice**

Jez had never appreciated before how difficult it was to choose. When she'd been a vampire, it had been simple – think only of yourself and the gang. No-one else matters. When she was a human it was switched round – think only of others. You don't matter, in the grand scheme of things.

But now she had a truly difficult choice. She could keep on lying to someone who trusted her implicitly, and cause his ruination, or she could tell him the truth and face the consequences.

Which would – of course – be her imminent death.

Once her aunt and uncle finally let her go upstairs and she'd made the call to Hugh, she sat motionless in her room, hardly even breathing. Two choices.

Even though she had no say in the matter. She had to think of the humans, the innocent humans whom she'd ruthlessly slaughtered just a year ago.

With the man who was now in love with her.

Just the thought of Morgead made her heart beat faster, and she lay back, listening to it and wondering what it meant. Feelings? Nothing more than adrenaline?

And so, perhaps if she really _did_ feel anything at all for him, she should come clean.

But risk the humans?

Okay. Think it through carefully. Maybe there would be a third option if she thought about it long enough.

After an hour curled up in a ball, she finally came up with exactly what she had to do. Find the Wild Power, which meant lying to Morgead – for the good of the world – and afterwards, once the Wild Power was well away from him, go back and explain what she'd done.

He'd hate her, she knew that, but it was necessary.

She didn't understand why she cried at that thought.


	19. Shock

**Just in keeping with being really amazing people, can you lot have a look at my fictionpress account and the stories I have on there? My name in Jynxiii, just like on here... Thanks!**

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #62 – Shock**

It wasn't true.

It couldn't be. Just _couldn't_.

She was the most vampire-like person I'd ever met. A complete opposite to what kind of ice-like vampire I was – more like fire and passion and danger – but we were both _vampires_. Wanting nothing more than to make the gang as powerful as possible.

I couldn't look away from her, but I felt like I needed to. My vampire nature was screaming at me, _'Vermin! She's vermin!'_, unrelenting and consuming. The fire started building.

_No_. This was _Jez_. She was mistaken. She had to be.

But her eyes were clear and honest, which I realised only now that they hadn't been, even yesterday.

Her eyes filled with tears, which shocked me. And pained me. Half of what I was, what I had been my entire life longed to hold her – the Soulmate part – though the other half, my vampire nature which had been my complete identity for so long, fought to get away from her. _'Vermin! Kill her!'_

What could I do?


	20. Motorbike

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #25 – Motorbike**

It was beautiful. Just beautiful. Jez had never seen anything she wanted so much in her life.

"Where did you find it?"

"At a dump. Hardly cost anything to get her running."

"And why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"We've hardly been able to talk for a month! There was always something else that seemed more important at the time."

Jez reached out her hand and touched the metal body of the motorbike. An actual 1937 BMW R7. One of her favourites, and her husband had one. "I'm allowed to ride it, right?"

"If you want. Just... ask me beforehand, okay?"

Jez smirked slightly. "I'm no longer the love of your life, am I?"

Morgead looked longingly at the bike. "I'll have to think about that." He gave a short laugh before pulling her in and kissing the top of her head.

"It's so _pretty_," she said, reaching out to stroke it again.

Morgead froze. "Pretty?" he finally almost choked out. "You can't call this bike _pretty_ Jez."

"What? But it is."

"You call this bike pretty; I won't let you on it," he threatened bluntly.

Ooh. He knew _exactly _what to do. Jez crossed her arms. "Fine. I won't call it pretty."

He sighed contentedly.


	21. Imagine

**I don't own Night World. Prompt by iNessie. Thanks!**

**Prompt #69 - Imagine**

Morgead was sitting on the front porch when I walked out of the house.

I'd had enough at that point. Delos had already shouted at me, telling me that training for the final battle was more important than saying goodbye (I'd already figured that he'd had an argument with Maggie), and Kierlan, who'd taken it upon himself to protect me from Delos's raging fits, had shouted at him. I'd exchanged a glance with Iliana, who gestured minutely towards the door. We'd both taken off and almost sprinted out into the hallway. As soon as we were out of earshot, Iliana had burst out laughing. She had a pretty infectious laugh, so we were both hysterical for a couple of minutes.

When we'd separated, Iliana saying (to no-one's surprise) that she wanted something to eat, I'd followed the silver chord to Morgead.

His shoulders were slightly hunched over. I walked over and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put an arm around my waist.

"Just think," he said after a couple of minutes of silence. "If you weren't the Wild Power, we wouldn't be worrying about what's going to happen over the next couple of weeks."

"We'd both be dead, though," I said, smirking.

He gave me a disparaging look. "Humour me."

"Okay," I agreed. "Well... It's a Saturday, so we would have gone out for the day. You would have surprised me with something, but I'm not coming up with that." I smiled slightly. "You would have done something cheesy but romantic, just because you felt like it."

"Okay. I would have etched our initials on a tree. I would have planned everything perfectly, so at sunset..."

"Because I love autumn sunsets, and you already know that."

He smiled. "At sunset... I would have gotten down on one knee." He paused as my eyes widened. I stopped breathing. "And I would have said, 'Jez, I've loved you my entire life, and I promise to do so for the rest of eternity. Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?'"

At this point, he got down on one knee and took my hand.

I finally managed to choke out, "You're not just imagining now, are you?"

One side of his lips quirked up. "No, Jez. I'm not."

"Then... yes. Of course, yes."

And the devastatingly beautiful smile he gave told me everything.


	22. Denial

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #49 – Denial**

Raven always found it odd that Jez and Morgead didn't notice.

Jez didn't notice when Morgead watched her from a distance when she was hunting; his own prey even got away sometimes. She didn't notice the way he took any opportunity to touch her – on the shoulder, her wrist – or to share a prey sometimes. She didn't notice her own actions; showing off just that little bit more if he was watching, leaning into his hand, making sure that he always had that opening to share her prey.

Morgead never noticed when she did those things, or didn't allow himself to get his hopes up.

Denial was a cruel state of mind. That much she knew after observing them both.


	23. First Steps

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #67 – First Steps**

Jez wasn't sure if they could work past this.

Of course, it was another argument. It seemed like all they ever did was have an earth-shattering fight, then get caught in the passion and just start tearing each others clothes off. It didn't seem to be a healthy relationship between them, and she felt like it was tearing her apart to stay with him.

She sank down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hated the fact that he always made her feel so weak and powerless. To begin with, she'd loved that feeling, but now it was just a distraction, when she couldn't afford to be distracted.

The door opened, and though her back was to it, she could tell it was Morgead. Tears welled up and threatened to spill, but she just about managed to keep them contained.

"Jez?" he said softly. He knelt down next to her, but made no attempt to touch her.

"What is it with us?" she said. Her voice broke slightly and she ducked her head down to hide her face.

The slight touch on her shoulder and the electricity that shot through them just reminded her of the source of her problems.

The Soulmate connection. If they'd just come together on their own accord, and not been forced into it, they would be fine. It would have moved at a pace that was _natural_.

"I think we should take a break from us. Until the millennium has gone," she said, turning away from him.

She felt his hurt then, and shook in response. She didn't want to _hurt _him.

"Okay," he said in a whisper.

She turned to look at him and bit her lip when she saw his expression. It was completely broken and filled with pain. Her resolve faltered.

And that was all it took to lean forwards and press her lips to his.

Finally, when they moved on, it was pure and calm, not passionate with anger and lust.

And that was all that was needed to take the first steps in mending a broken relationship.


	24. Fangs

**Prompt idea by Princess Redfern. Thanks! ^_^**

**Prompt #14 – Fangs **

I can't hear them.

They were chasing me, fangs glinting in the moonlight, eyes reflecting the lights of the street lamps.

They had _fangs_.

I hear a rustling in one of the trees, and almost cry out loud. I turn, quickly, and slip over onto the hard ground. The fall winds me, but a long-forgotten instinct urges me to get up, screaming '_Run run run run run.'_

And suddenly a white shape drops to the ground in front of me. It's the girl. Or at least, the demon that looks like a girl. She's beautiful and alluring, but her eyes are piercing and her hair unnaturally bright.

And instead of incisors, she has _fangs._

"Who are you?" My teeth chatter as I force the words out.

"Death," she says. And the world gives way to blood and pain.


	25. Fear

**Also another one of Princess Redfern's.**

**Prompt #15 Fear**

"Hold still," he said angrily.

"I'm trying!" she shouts back. "You're _hurting_ me!"

"So perhaps you'll be more careful next time and _listen_ to me instead of falling through the damned floor!"

Jez crossed her arms and looked away from him petulantly, before shouting, "Ow!"

"Stop being such a _baby_, Jez."

"Baby? _You're_ the one who screamed."

Dammit. He'd hoped she hadn't realised that. "Yeah... well I thought I was going to fall through as well!" he retorted.

"You screamed my name, you idiot."

"Oh, and it's such a crime to _care_, is it?"

"You were scared, weren't you?"

Instead of removing another of the splinters, he pushed it further into her knee. She jumped violently and hit him.

"You _jerk!"_

"Get used to it."


	26. Slip Up

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #70 – Slip up**

I'd done it _again_.

My breathing edges up to hyperventilation as I witness the carnage. The blood that started forming a small pool where the man was lying, his eyes wide and blank and lifeless. I could hear his begs as my mind had shut down and I'd gone into the frenzy.

I push the body away from me in revulsion and refuse to look at my hands, which are covered in crimson blood.

This was the _last_ one. I couldn't keep on slipping up and reverting back in to the monster I had been every time a man injures himself. I had to stay _strong_ and fight against it. I couldn't keep on killing.


	27. Second Chance

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #71 – Second Chances**

Jez was fed up as she walked in through the door and threw her bag onto the staircase. She was fed up of _everything_. The stupid humans that believed that she was normal; Claire, and the fact that she so obviously _hated_ her; and that the weather was just too cold, and she'd had enough of it.

And then the doorbell rang. "Can you get that, Jez?" came from the back room, and that small, tiny, infinitesimal order almost made her lose it.

Almost. But she stayed calm and opened the door. If it was someone annoying like a door-to-door salesman, she could always take out her anger on him.

Though he didn't look like one. He had floppy blonde hair, that looked so _soft_, and grey eyes which were at the same time gentle and piercing. He was definitely a human, but Jez had never seen a human so... _beautiful._

"Jezebel Redfern?" he asked.

That put her on the alert. She hadn't even told her family that her real name was Redfern. They had never known her father, and she'd figured it best not to give them unnecessary information. Like her real name.

"Jez," she answered automatically.

"Can we talk?"

She narrowed her eyes and checked that she had her knife still in her boot, pretending that she was scratching her leg. "I... what?" Oh. She sounded _so_ smart. He'd be _really_ impressed.

The boy gave a small smile. "My name is Hugh. I'm from Circle Daybreak," he said in a soft voice.

"Oh..." She took a calming breath before looking over her shoulder. "Aunt Nan?" she called out. "I'm just stepping out for a bit."

Aunt Nan appeared in the hallway, wiping a dish with a spotted dish-cloth. "Who's this?" she asked pleasantly.

"Umm... Hugh. He's an old friend," she lied swiftly, quickly shooting a warning glance to Hugh. He didn't protest.

Hah. As if. If he were an old friend, the entire family would already be dead.


	28. Blank

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #43 – Blank**

Sometimes Claire wondered exactly what it was that made Jez come to live with them.

She never said anything about her past and would just clamp up and retreat every time anyone asked her. At this point her strange eyes would go silver. Claire realised that her eyes changed colour quite often. When she was quiet and still, and also when she was with Ricky, they would go blue, but whenever she was tensed, or talking to Claire, they seemed to go silver. It might have just been a trick of the light, though.

Even her room was blank. There were no clues at all in on her walls; in all the time she'd lived with them, she hadn't personalised it at all. It was as if she was a guest rather than family.

Jez may have been uncommonly beautiful, street-wise and witty, but Claire discovered quickly that she was no scholar. Her parents forced her to help Jez with her homework sometimes, but she always seemed distracted. Sometimes Claire would ask where she used to live and why her father's family kicked her out, but Jez would immediately get a steely expression in her eye and her face would go blank.

Sometimes Claire wondered what it was that made Jez so unwilling to open up.


	29. Cerulean

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #8 – Cerulean**

It was at times like this that he missed Jez so much that it was like shards of ice burying themselves in his heart.

He was alone, which meant he had no one to distract him. The electricity had been cut off, and he hadn't got around to influencing the super to put it back on, so he couldn't even turn on the TV to distract himself.

And every time he slept, he dreamt the same thing. Just Jez. He didn't want to have to deal with that any longer.

Always the same colours that obscured his vision. Cerulean blue, bright red. The same thing he'd see for the rest of his grotesquely extended life.


	30. Mistletoe

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #32 – Mistletoe**

It had been a long time since Jez had had any curiosity towards humans. She'd exhausted every single thing they did until they were nothing more than a food source. The only way she and the gang celebrated any human holiday was by having a particularly large feast – two humans each.

And as Jez always seemed to have the worst luck when it came to her food, of course she got the one who'd almost drunk herself to death anyway. She was already stumbling and giggling as she made her way back to where Morgead was.

He was completely sober, rolling the body off the grass bank where he'd captured his human and into the river.

"Where are the others?" she said slowly, blinking hard.

Morgead frowned at her. "You got the drunk again, didn't you?"

"Stop spinning," she ordered.

"I'm not."

"Shut up," she whined.

Morgead sighed and came up to her, holding her steady. "Let's just get back to my apartment."

"Oh, no. You'll have to get me _a lot_ more drunk for me to do..." she gestured towards him, "_that_."

"Same here, Jezebel. We said we'd meet the gang at my apartment," he explained slowly.

"If you want to seduce me, don't call me _Jezebel_," she said, turning and walking in the general direction of his apartment.

"You're sex mad when you're drunk," he muttered. Jez didn't bother answering.

After a lot of stumbling and whining, they finally arrived at the apartment. Morgead practically had to carry Jez up the stairs and onto the roof, and she leaned on him heavily as they entered the penthouse.

They both stopped dead.

_Someone_ (and they had a pretty good idea whom) had thought it a good idea to decorate the entire apartment for Christmas.

"Thistle," Morgead said calmly. Jez started laughing at the Christmas tree in the corner, which had been sprayed over with what smelled like human blood.

"It wasn't _all_ me," Thistle said. Val looked apologetic in the corner.

"Oh for–"

"Look, Morgy! Mistletoe!" Jez said suddenly, pointing straight up.

"What–"

He was cut off as Jez quickly kissed him. She'd never seen his eyes as wide as they were right then.

"There. That was it." She stumbled over to the futon and collapsed onto it.

"Jez..." Raven said.

"What?"

"That wasn't mistletoe. It was parsley."

Jez frowned. "Damn it."


	31. Window

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #26 – Window**

This was probably the best place she'd been transferred to yet.

It was the tenth safe house she'd stayed in, and the rooms were particularly large, with a double bed (though Morgead wasn't allowed to stay over). There was a very high quality iPod docking station, which went very loudly (she realised that when the guards from the other side of the safe house were singing the music she'd been listening to later), a gigantic closet and a bookcase filled with books on motorbikes and martial arts which she poured over.

But the best thing was the view. The house was right next the most beautiful waterfall and surrounded by deep forests, the green light hit surfaces and made everything look like emeralds, next to the blue topaz water. She'd always loved emeralds, and the two colours went so perfectly together.

There was a soft knock on the door, and her Soulmate came in. As she looked at him, she realised exactly why she had always loved emeralds.


	32. Carpe Diem

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #66 – Carpe Diem**

I'm half-angry, half-grateful to find that she's alright. After throwing herself off my _stupid_ building to save the kid, she's fine.

Apart from the burn on her cheek, which looks pretty painful. And I don't think she has the power to heal it.

I reach out and touch it as gently as I can, giving her as much power as she needs, even though it almost drains me. What do I care about my injuries anyway? It's about her. It's _always_ about her.

She gasps, her eyes wide. "Morgead, what are you doing?"

It's healed now, and I can't help but notice how her pupils have dilated, and she's leaning into my hand. Maybe subconsciously, but it still makes me breathe quicker. "Giving you some power," I answer softly. "You're low and you need it."

Her lips part slightly and she leans her cheek more into my hand. This time, she must know she's doing it. She whispers my name, her eyes wide and innocent.

Seize the day, seize the moment. So I whisper her name back to her and do what I'd before only dreamed about.

And it's better than I could ever have imagined.


	33. Confessions

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #72 – Confession**

If there was one thing I hated, it was when Morgead went on a mission for Circle Daybreak and I couldn't.

He hated being cooped up, so I felt like I had to let him go, and then it could be weeks of worrying before he came back and I felt _whole_ again.

This time, it was longer than usual that he was away, and I was very much tempted to blast the walls of this _damned_ safe house and go find him, no matter what. _What do I care for the human world?_ I thought petulantly.

Hugh came at one point during my pacing and unending swearing, and his calm eyes were amused, as if he were laughing at me inside. "Stop laughing at me," I shot at him.

He looked very innocent. "I'm not _laughing_, Jez."

I sat down heavily next to him, and he put an arm around my shoulder in comfort. "Jez..." he said softly.

Still half-considering whether I should drink some human blood and influence one of the guards to let me out, I turned to look at him.

"I really feel like I need to tell you something." As I was distracted, I didn't notice the change in his tone. "The thing is, Jez, I love you. I feel like the Soulmate principle has just stolen away what I think should be _mine_." He smiled apologetically. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it's like it's taken away your right to choose, and I want you to choose me."

I sighed and automatically pulled on the silver chord. I'd known this was coming, at some point. And when the other side of the silver chord pulled back playfully, I smiled wryly. "Hugh, if I didn't _want_ to be with Morgead, I wouldn't have been with him, no matter what the Soulmate principle does. It was _always_ him. And I know you. You wouldn't be _able _to tie yourself to me."

"I would have tried pretty darn hard."

"That's the thing. With Morgead, we don't _have_ to try hard. We just fell into it." I squeezed his hand. "There is someone perfect for you, I know that. You're a great catch," I tease him.

He gave me the searching, Old-Soul look, and I don't look away. He sees the truth in my eyes and sighs. "You're right."

"Of course I am," I say with a grin, squeezing his hand again.


	34. Knight

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #73 – Knight**

I was actually excited about this fight.

I mean, it was going to be _epic_. A stretch of highway, two motorbikes, two fighting sticks and two vampires. What could be more awesome than that?

If only the sticks were pointed. Raven, as the referee, had banned any pointed sticks for this precise kind of fighting, and as she _was_ the referee, we couldn't refuse. Even a leader and second couldn't change the rules a referee thought up in a single battle. I say it's Morgead's fault; he came up with that rule.

Val was standing about fifty metres away from me, halfway between me and Morgead, and started a countdown from ten. My stomach squeezed with nerves (though I would _never_ tell Morgead that) as I mounted my bike and put on my helmet (another rule Raven had come up with, just because there happened to be some trees around). The stick was warm and heavy in my hands as I positioned it right and revved the motorbike.

Val was at three now, and I stood up slightly like a jockey, then let it rip as he clapped his hands, the signal to start, and ran as fast as he could away from us.

I loved the feeling of barrelling down a stretch of highway, and the added danger in this made it even more exciting. We neared each other at a speed which was really quite incredible, until something went wrong.

I had him, and we both knew it; his stick was slightly too low, and he seemed a bit distracted, but my hand, without my permission, braked the bike slightly so that when I knocked him off his bike he didn't go flying like I'd hoped.

I slide the bike to a stop (a pretty awesome slide it was, too) and go to him, ignoring the fact that I'd slowed down (and hoping that he didn't notice). "You don't look too good, Morgy."

He, strangely, ignores the nickname and frowns at me, propping himself up on his elbows. "You slowed down."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I _didn't_."

"Just admit it, Jez. You _care_ about me!" His grin was slightly too enthusiastic. Did I hit his head by accident or something?

"I _didn't!"_ I repeat. I have to admit, I sound a bit hysterical.

"Oh, Jezebel–"

But he doesn't get to finish because I shriek at him before throwing myself on top of him. Fists work best, anyway.


	35. Complicated

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #44 – Complicated**

Her feelings for Morgead were quite complicated.

The feeling so like _hatred_ that she'd had before was still there, the fire in her body whenever she looked at him, the gentle burn when she was alone with him still consumed her, but now that she'd faced up to it, and really looked at what it was, she discovered it was nothing but a deep love for him.

Maybe that should have worried her, that something – so integral to everything she was – had lain dormant for so long. What else had her subconscious hidden from her?

But it was so difficult to care when she was with Morgead.


	36. Relax

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #4 - Relax**

The blood dripped from my wrist to the floor as I aimed towards the granite rock again and let the sparking electric fire shoot towards it until I was gritting my teeth against the searing agony in my arm. I gave a cry as it died out and rubbed the muscle, ducking my head in an effort to hide the tears. It was stupid; I'd hurt myself way worse just training with Morgead. I glared at the rock, which only had a metre-wide gash in it.

And jumped when arms encircled my waist from behind. I scolded myself mentally at being too distracted. Morgead shouldn't be able to sneak up on me like that. So I pulled away from him and dropped forward into a hunting crouch, my lips pulling back from my teeth. His eyes sparked in amusement as he tackled me, almost pulling me to the ground. I managed to slip out of his arms and tripped him so he fell to the ground as I half-lay on him, rubbing my arm.

"You know it'll just get worse if you don't relax, Jez," he said, sitting up and pulling me closer.

"But I can't afford to relax," I muttered, standing up. Well, trying to, because Morgead locked his arms around my waist so I couldn't get up. "Morgead..." I whined, but he silenced me with a kiss.

"You're going to drop training tonight," he started, putting a finger to my lips as I started to protest. "You're going to relax, and we aren't going to think about the apocalypse once. Got it?"

He noticed when I started to smile and kissed me again. Maybe all I needed was to relax for a bit before the final battle.


	37. Right

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #17 – Right**

It was one of those moments where he was _so_ bored that he actually, of his own accord, came to school.

He knew it was a mistake from the moment he stepped inside the school gates and the girls wearing the shortest skirts and the most makeup suddenly converged upon him. "Oh my _goodness_, Morgead, it's been so long. How have you been?" was repeated many times, along with a touch on his shoulder by the bravest. And speaking of fawning, it made him inexplicably angry when he saw how Jez was dealing with male attention.

Which really made him doubt her intelligence. She'd always said that they shouldn't let humans get too close or become too attached, but apparently she didn't think that that rule applied to her, because she was accepting the male attention, standing with one hand on her hip and laughing at some joke one of the vermin had told her.

Morgead felt anger rise up in him, an intense anger towards the idiotic humans parading themselves in front of the even more idiotic vampire. He didn't _completely_ understand the rage, but he'd guessed a while back that he thought of Jez as more than a friend.

So he walked up to her and pulled her away from her admiring crowd, one of which started flexing his muscles threateningly. Once glance from Morgead, though, sent him almost running to the other side of the group.

"Oh, hey, you came today," she said. She crossed her arms. "Any reason you pulled me away from them?"

"Maybe because it's a stupid thing to do?"

"What?"

"_Parading_ yourself in front of them like that. You're not exactly _human_ like," he whispered.

She gave a short laugh. "Oh, get a grip. It's just if I can't be bothered to hunt or I'm too busy. These guys are like walking refrigerators."

"Just be careful, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just go find a refrigerator or two for yourself. They're useful, and I'm not sharing mine." She turned to go back to the group.

So Morgead turned back thoughtfully to the group of girls near the gate. Maybe Jez was right. Just this once.


	38. Wires

**For anon. Thanks for the ideas!**

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #75 – Wires**

"That doesn't go there, Morgead," I said, leaning forward to frown at the mess of wires.

He gave me the evil eye and sighed. "Jez, you tried and you couldn't do it, so don't tell me that _I'm_ doing it wrong."

I put one hand on my hip. "Why don't you just use the manual?"

"I don't need the manual," he muttered petulantly.

"Stop being such a _man_," I grumbled, bending to the floor to pick up the manual; which, by the size, looked more like an encyclopaedia on the English language. I flipped through it, trying to make sense of the words.

"Just need to get this in," he said. He seemed to be struggling. I leaned forward to see him better just as there was a spark of light. He yelped and shot back, hitting his head on the wall.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he swore and started rubbing the back of his head. "Told you it doesn't go there."


	39. Focus

**I don't own Night World. Maybe a bit longer than it should be, but I couldn't bring myself to cut it down.**

**Prompt #46 – Focus**

"Focus, Morgead!" She seemed angry.

Well, that was a regular occurrence. It sometimes felt like she couldn't go through one day without screeching at him. Glaring at her, he threw the fighting stick on the ground. She gave him an impetuous look, flicked her hair back and hit him with her own stick.

Ouch. That was going to leave a bruise.

"You know, you used to actually be a nice person," he gasped. He hadn't fallen over in pain, of course not. He was just... relaxing. Yes, that was it. His floor was very comfortable. He should know, after all. He'd spent many a night sleeping on the floor due to Jez refusing to give up the futon if she ever stayed over.

"You're such a baby, Morgy." She went into her fighting stance as Morgead glared at her. "And you're so pathetic; you just let me walk right over you."

Morgead felt the familiar rage coursing through him. Right, he'd show her. She'd never know what hit her.

He twisted to pick up the discarded fighting stick and struck at her dominant wrist. It caught her skin slightly and opened a gash, but that only made her narrow her silver eyes and press onwards.

Another strike to the wrist, one to the head, a blow to her legs to unbalance her, all the while blocking her own strikes.

"Have you gotten weaker since the last time we fought?" she said in a carefully bored voice, though Morgead could see how much her muscles were tensed.

"We fought this morning, Jezebel," he said. "You're the one who's weak. It makes sense, really," he added thoughtfully. "After all, you are just a little girl." He was rewarded for that comment by another whack in the ribs. Just about managing to stay standing, he growled at her. "And you have the worst aim in the world. You couldn't hit an elephant if it was standing right in front of you."

"When would I ever need to hit an elephant?" she said exasperatedly.

Morgead answered with a strike to her neck to distract her, and then swept her legs out from under her.

She gasped and fought to stay standing, but once Morgead hit her shoulder she fell onto the ground. Morgead wrenched the fighting stick out of her hand and knelt down, half-leaning on her so she couldn't get up.

Jez shot him an extraordinarily betrayed look and struggled futilely. "You're heavy, Morgead," she whined.

"I won that one," he said stubbornly.

"But you didn't win the one this morning. Everyone agrees that I'm a better fighter than you are. You're just stronger," she grumbled.

"And when you're on the floor like this, it's kind of a big advantage, isn't it?" He touched her cheek mockingly. She turned her head to bite his finger. "Oh, stop being such a child."

"Fine! You win this time. Let me up; I want to go again."

"For goodness sake, Jez, give it a rest! I'm not getting up just so you can attack again. It gets so boring." He shifted so that she had no chance of getting up.

"You think that when it's a real fight, they'll stop just because you're bored or feeling a little delicate?"

"Delicate? Remind me, Jez. Who is on top?"

She glowered at him. "Depends which side of the world you're on."

"We're in the US, Jez. Just in case your miniscule brain can't process that."

She made a noise of frustration and fought against his weight again.

"No point, Jezebel."

"You are so dead."

"Not giving me much incentive to get up, are you?"


	40. Eyes Open

**I don't own Night World. About 9 and 10 in this one.**

**Prompt #74 – Eyes Open**

She would never realise what was going on.

He could beat her every time. She got distracted, and that was it. This time, she was kneeling down to inspect some hoof prints in the ground. Her focus was on that distinct spot, not turned outwards as it should be.

He went down into a hunting crouch, hardly daring to blink or breathe. Even the air stilled around him. His lips pulled back from his teeth, and he had to fight back a growl that bubbled up in his chest.

3...2...1.

He pounced on her, holding her arms above her head and trapping her legs between his. Their foreheads almost touched as she gasped and fought to get free.

"Fine! You've made your point. Let me go!"

Morgead rolled off her, giving her an easy smile. "Keep your eyes open. That was way too easy."

And the glare Jez gave him honestly would have scared the loch ness monster.


	41. Present

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #76 - Present**

"Present, present..." Jez muttered to herself. "Oh, for goodness sake, why are you forcing me to do this?" she shouted, turning to Raven.

"Because he bought you a bike for your last birthday," Raven said, leaning against the wall.

Jez grumbled under her breath. "Whatever. I deserve that anyway for putting up with him."

Raven sighed. "You know him better than you know anyone. Why is this so difficult for you?"

"Well... I have an idea... but it's kind of a last resort."

"Are you that desperate?"

"I think I may be."

...nw...nw...nw...

Morgead was speechless for a moment. "You're... what?"

"Giving you leadership of the gang for a month," Jez repeated through clenched teeth.

Morgead grinned quickly at the look of deep disgust and annoyance on her face. "Oh, Jezebel. I'm so touched!" he said, ruffling her hair.

The look on her face at that point was priceless.


	42. Pirate

**Just a day after they met each other.**

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #20 – Pirate**

"Your turn."

Jez sat with her legs crossed and watched her new friend as he thought. An easy smile spread across her face. _Her_ friend. Probably her best friend.

"What's your favourite colour?"

She sighed and flicked her hair back. "Not very imaginative, are you, Morgy?" His eyes flashed at her nickname, but unlike the day before, he said nothing. "Green," she answered. "It means a lot of different things."

"How can a colour mean something?"

She rolled her eyes. "My turn now. If you could be any mythical creature, what would you be?"

"As in one that doesn't actually exist?" She nodded. "A griffin. They can fly," he said proudly. "What would you be?"

"A pirate."

"Pirates exist."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"They _don't_." She stood up and got a branch from the ground, before pointing it at him menacingly.

Morgead watched the jagged edge and gulped. "Okay, fine," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "They don't."

**I'm surprised I left 'Pirate' for so long… Pirates of the Caribbean is one of my obsessions…**


	43. Easy

**I don't own Night World.**

**Dedicated to anon. Thanks for the ideas, they're great (can't believe I didn't think of them myself!). And just so you know, there will be a sequel to Love is Blue. I'm about 4000 words in atm.**

**Prompt #78 - Easy (just changed the name. Sorry)**

The train would be leaving in less than two hours.

I could feel myself tensing, my eyes narrowing as I scanned the room. Obvious: I would have to choose a boy. Girls tended not to like me too much, but I could always sense the boys' eyes on me. And when I caught the eyes of one in particular, I knew my problem had been resolved.

Greg Ludlum. Right now, a beacon of light from heaven.

Greg wasn't too bad looking, for a human. He was quite nicely muscled, with tanned skin and a flashing smile. I dropped the wrench onto my workbench and walked over to him, getting slightly distracted by the fact that I could see his pulse pounding in his neck. My imagination betrayed me; I envisioned sinking my teeth into that tan, soft neck, draining every last drop…

But I could see him sinking back, and I knew that my eyes had probably gone silvery. _Stupid_. Just one day with Morgead, and I turned back into a bloodthirsty maniac. _Don't think about him_.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?" I asked, putting my hand on the workbench next to his and leaning slightly closer.

His eyes unfocussed slightly. "Oh, I… uhm, sure…" he garbled.

I smiled, in real amusement. This was really a very funny thing to do, mess with the boy's heads.

"Could you give me a lift to the train station after class?" I said softly, making sure I looked straight into his eyes.

He nodded, eyes wide.

All without using any vampiric powers at all. Easy.


	44. Stay

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #5 – Stay**

I shoot into the room as soon as I'm able to.

Hugh and Claire let me go in first (luckily for them. I would have knocked them out if they hadn't) and a massive pressure is lifted off my chest when I see her. She doesn't look too good, still too pale, with a bandage around her chest, but she still lights up when she sees me. I can feel my heart beating faster as I take her hand.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, brushing her hair back.

She grimaces. "Like crap. But so would you if you'd been shishkebabed." Her eyes spark with amusement.

"It's still too soon to be joking about it, Jezebel."

She laughs, then winces, glaring at me. "Every time you make me laugh, I'll make you pay later."

Seeing her still acting like her old self reassures me. I lean forward to kiss her forehead and she sighs, closing her eyes. There's a small smile playing round her lips when I pull away.

"Okay, Jez. You need to rest. No more visitors," a voice says from the doorway. I start to back away but Jez grabs hold of my shirt with surprising strength.

"Please don't make him go," she says. I brush her hair back again, trying to comfort her, but she still holds fast.

"I'm sorry. No overnight visitors," the nurse says, frowning at me. I can't help the smirk that flashes across my face.

"It's my decision too!" Jez says.

The nurse glares at me as if it's my fault. "Five more minutes. That's all." She slips out of the door.

Jez looks so relieved that I can't help laughing. "I didn't know you needed me so much," I say. She smiles slightly.

"I don't want you to leave."

Her simple honesty strikes me, and I'm unable to look away from her eyes, completely blue with only the barest hint of silver. She's happy. Although she's hurt and uncomfortable, she's happy because I'm here.

She tugs on my shirt, bringing me closer to the bed and I lie down next to her, holding her close. "I'll never leave you," I say as she falls asleep in my arms.


	45. Contrast

**I don't own Night World.**

**For anon again. You're awesome. Seriously ;) I love the prompt word for this one, but changed the subject slightly. Coz it came out this way, and I have absolutely no control over Jez.**

**Prompt #79 - Contrast**

Me then:

Beautiful in a dangerous way, and I loved that. Running so fast through the woods, until the green and brown blurred and disappeared. The clash of wood against wood when I was fighting Morgead. Enjoying the blood of a frightened human; sharing it with Morgead, exploring the outer fringes of each other's minds. Feeling his protectiveness… but not understanding what it meant. Realising that there was a spark whenever I brushed him by accident, but being positive that it was hatred. I didn't mind who I hurt - who I _killed_.

Me now:

Still beautiful, but softer somehow; the iciness of my eyes warming into a more normal, human blue. Still loving to run, but always aware. Danger existed. I _could_ die. Still enjoying the clash of wood against wood, but careful, knowing that I couldn't live without Morgead. _Protecting_ humans, and being able to explore everything about Morgead because there was nothing that I didn't know about him. Enjoying the spark whenever I touched him, and lingering over it. _Understanding_ it. I was forever aware that I could break Morgead with just one word, and loving the power I had over him. The power _he_ had over _me_.

Because it was better now. Calmer, softer, happier.


	46. Education

**I don't own Night World. Thanks, anon ;)**

**Prompt #80 - Education**

Education was a bitch.

Did you know that Plato and Socrates thought that education was a process of drawing out knowledge that we already knew, but had forgotten due to the restrictions of the body? No? Well, I did. Because of the stupid Philosophy lessons I had to take.

What is worse is that Morgead is usually just grinning at me as I rush to get ready. He didn't have to come to school anymore, seeing as his mother had left. She hadn't forced him to do much anyway when she _had_ been there. Okay, she was probably more of a bitch than education, but… it was a close contest.

Well, anyway. School meant staggering around, half dead with fatigue and wishing that Bracken didn't care about learning. Human learning.

I was seriously going to slap Morgead when I got back.


	47. Seeing Red

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #2 – Seeing Red**

She'd done it this time.

I'd never been as angry in my life as when I came back from that particular mission. I guessed Jez would be in the garage, because she'd said that she had a problem with the motorbike. Only when I opened the door and walked in did I realise how coy she'd been.

It was a problem with the motorbike, alright. A problem with_ my_ motorbike. _Someone_ (Jez) had crashed it. Not even an exaggeration. The body was scratched, and one of the wheels was bent in a way it _really_ shouldn't have been bent. At that point, the anger was consuming me. I wasn't even worried about Jez, who must have been on the bike at the time. I slammed the garage door behind me, shouting "Jezebel!"

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a magazine in her hands, wearing a pretty revealing tank top which showed a new scar stretching from her left shoulder down to her elbow, as well as the top of the scar from when she was staked. Probably all part of her plan. But I felt too much anger to be really worried.

"A _problem_? Are you freaking kidding me? It looks like a tank has run over it!"

She stood up, with _that look_ in her eye, and I knew her game plan exactly.

"Oh no you don't," I said, but my voice was betraying me. She knew she had me. I half hated her, half loved her, and anger was always…

My thoughts trailed off when she kissed me. And just a few seconds later, I'd completely forgotten.

**Just to make life a tad better for me, review. I'll say... I want five reviews before I update again (yeah, I know, I never wanted to do something like that, but I like reviews!) Even if you just want to say that it's a pile of poopie, the more reviews you have, the more people click on your story. Or at least, that's how I work.**


	48. New

**Hey, who's watched Rise of the Guardians? I would hope that, if the majority of you have sense, you would have. Jack is just too beautiful for words :D**

**And, update on the sequel to Love is Blue… I've almost finished, but put it to one side whilst I write a RosexScorpius Harry Potter fic. It's a one-shot, but is 23,000 words at the moment…**

**I don't own Night World. Thank you again, anon. Shall I just dedicate all the drabbles to you?**

**Prompt #81 – New**

Everyone in the class noticed the new girl.

He didn't blame them. She was beautiful in a way no-one else was. Wearing only scruffy jeans and a Greenday t-shirt, she drew everyone's eyes to her. Her curled, vividly red hair was pulled back, though the way it was blowing in the wind betrayed that it was fighting to get out. A few people came up to talk to her, but a cold glance from her silver eyes had them backing away uncertainly. She seemed almost… shy. Oddly. Usually, people with her kind of beauty would love the attention, and take advantage of the devotion of strangers. To be completely general.

What he knew above everything else was everyone was ready to hand her their lives and hearts.

**Shall we say… 7 reviews? Doesn't even have to be on just this chapter; I just want at least 7 more reviews :D**


	49. Forest

**I don't own Night World. Shall we say 10 reviews? (Not because I need time to write more… of course not… On a completely unrelated note, anyone have ideas for more prompts?)**

**Prompt #42 – Forest**

The forest had always been Jez's favourite place.

She loved the fact that there were spears pointing at her from every direction, and the green light that was filtering through the trees. She would pretend that she was surrounded by vampire hunters and always fought her way out, laughing the entire time. It was the only excitement she could have.

Even when she was older and more mature, she still loved the thrill of running as fast as she could through the trees. It would be like she was flying.

Many people, Morgead included, told her often that she had an unhealthy obsession with danger, but that didn't bother her. She was _happiest_ when there was danger.

Maybe that was why she'd fallen in love with a vampire.


	50. Separation

**I don't own Night World.**

**Prompt #68 – Separation **

Jez shot a glance to the backseat. Claire still seemed catatonic, her eyes darting about. Jez could hardly guess what was going through her mind. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked her cousin. Claire nodded, looking paler than usual. Jez exchanged a glance with Hugh.

"Circle Daybreak will keep you as safe as possible. You're our first priority, Claire. I promise."

"I told you it's not me."

"Who else, Claire? The prophecy said one of the Wild Powers must be human, and Grandma Harman said that one had to be manifesting in this area."

"It could be Hugh."

Jez sighed as she pulled the car out of the parking space.

"At least you don't have to go see Morgead, right?" Hugh said, squeezing her arm.

Oh, goddess. Morgead. Jez felt her stomach sink and twist simultaneously. She wouldn't be able to see Morgead again. She realised then how much she'd been counting on it. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, and she forced herself to keep a straight face whilst her heart tore in two.

Morgead. For goodness' sake. All this time, and it had been him. All along, it was him. She felt her love for him like stakes twisting in her flesh and tearing away what had been almost dragged away from her and given completely to Morgead.

She didn't want to love him.

But more than anything, though it was the most selfish thing she could possibly imagine, she didn't want to be apart from him.


	51. Bite

**I don't own Night World**

**Prompt #18 - Bite**

Jez could feel her hatred for Morgead almost like a power.

It helped, actually. It caused some sort of mental wall to come between her conscious mind and that… part in the back. The one she refused to acknowledge. She was still too much of a child, she wasn't ready for these revelations. But it didn't stop her from looking at him and doing something close to… admiring. Only not quite.

She supposed that there _was_ quite a lot to admire about him, but…

He struck her throat, with a blow that would probably have killed a human, but Jez only fell back and coughed before narrowing her eyes. _Focus, Jez._ She pushed off the ground to dart to his side, where he was still unprotected, and kicked him heavily just over his kidney.

She grinned when he collapsed. "Whaddya know… You're down, and I'm up. Actually… I think I'm getting déjà vu."

"And _I'm_ getting annoyed."

"Yeah… it must be uncomfortable to spend so much time on the floor…"

"Would you shut up? Just once in your life?"

"Bite me," she muttered.

Morgead shrugged and then dove forwards, taking her by surprise (which she was quite impressed by) and catching her around the waist so that they both fell onto the floor. Jez just about had the time to say "Oof," before he bit her neck.

She shrieked so loud at this that he threw himself back. Struggling to her feet, she put her hand against the wound, which was just closing up. "Morgead!" she shouted.

He grinned. "You told me to bite you."


	52. Living

**I don't own Night World. So I found this on my phone. And I don't even remember writing it.**

**Prompt #1 – Living**

"Stop that, Jez."

"Why?" Jez said, laughing. She ducked past Morgead and jumped onto the lowest branch of the young redwood. She sat back on her haunches and picked off one of the leaves in order to shred it. "Hey, Morgead; we're practically related."

"Get off the tree, Jez. We have to get back."

"Red_wood_, Red_fern_. Get it?"

"Jez, get off the tree!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm older, and cleverer, and you're supposed to do as I say."

"Only a year older," Jez said, jumping up onto her feet and walking to the trunk.

"Fourteen months."

"Whatever," Jez said, grabbing hold of the branch above her head and pulling herself up. "You know, once we're older, like really old, being younger will be better."

"You always say to live in the moment," Morgead said, following her up the tree.

"Come on. Let's see how high up we can climb!"


End file.
